Birdnapped
by robinlover2001
Summary: when robin is captured whilst fighting joker and tortured for batman's secret ID what will daddy-bats do. WARNING: tortured robin
1. Chapter 1

The team were fighting the joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman. Wally and Kaldur were fighting Catwoman, Megan was fighting Poison Ivy, Conner was fighting Harley Quinn and Robin was fighting joker. All of a sudden joker got behind robin and put his arm round his neck pointing a gun to his head.

The others had finished fighting who they were fighting and they turned to see robin being threatened by joker.

"Let him go," said Artemis "or ill…"

"You'll what?" Joker said "try anything and ill clip the boy's wings permanently. Come along Harles" he said cheerfully putting a gas mask on as Harley dropped poisonous knockout gas. The team tried not to breathe in but it was too late, the last thing they saw was an unconscious Robin being dragged off by Joker and Harley.

Wally woke to flash shaking him violently. "Kid wake up" Wally sat up but found himself back on the floor.

"The knockout gas will have some Side effects" said Flash helping Wally up. The rest of the team were using there mentors to stay up right too. Batman was the only one without his protégé.

"Where's robin?" he asked giving everyone a Daddy-Bats glare.

"Joker took him" said Artemis leaning against green arrow


	2. Chapter 2

*With Robin*

Robin awoke on cold concrete floor he sat up but his head spun forcing him back down to the floor. He noticed he wasn't with the team anymore and he didn't have his utility belt.

"Ah," said Joker "bat brats awake" he laughed as robin gave another attempt to sit up but failed.

"What do you want joker?" he asked. Joker waked up to him and picked him from the front of his tunic.

"I want to break you," he said ad he punched robin in the face and letting him fall to his knees "and Batman can see it all" he said pointing at Harley as she stood there with a camera. "Start recording harles" he said kicking robin in the chin knocking him down onto his back.

*At Mount Justice*

INCOMMING MESSAGE announced the computer

Batman and the others had just got back. The video filled the holographic screen.

"hello batzie," Joker said into the camera "I bet your wondering where your little bird is" he laughed for a bit "well, he's right here" he stepped out the way reviling robin lay on the floor. Joker went up to him and kicked him in the ribs. Robin gave out a quiet moan. When joker went to do it a second time robin grabbed his leg and pulled him over. Joker fell on the floor and growled angrily.

"Harley," Joker said getting off the floor "I think the boy needs a break, if u know what I mean"

Harley snapped her fingers and two men grabbed robin one restrained him and the other grabbed robins right arm. He looked at joker and he gave a nod and without a warning he broke robin's right arm. Robin turned away from the camera and gave out a silent scream. He wasn't going to let batman see him cry over a broken bone, he had had a broken bone before but this hurt 10 times worse.

The joker laughed pulling out a knife "Hold him" he said as the 2 men held him so he was facing the camera "let me carve this bird" he walked toward him and placed the knife on his chest. He dug it in until he drew blood. He painstakingly moved it across his chest, robin gave out a groan. Once he had finished robin had a rip all the way across his chest.

Joker backed way and chose another weapon. He chose bat. He came closer to the camera "let's see if he can handle this BAT man" he laughed at the joke.

The team watched as their little bird was getting tortured.

Joker went to bat the boy but then Robin kicked him in the shin

Joker laughed pulling his rouser leg up slightly revelling shin pads.

He batted robin's right knee smashing it. Robin gave out a silent scream determined not to cry. The joker thugs let robin go as he fell onto his back knocking his head on the floor. He looked at joker but his vision was blurry Joker was on him in seconds beating him with the bat. Robin closed his eyes.

Artemis and Megan started crying and had to be taken out of the room by Martin Man hunter and Green Arrow. Conner walked out with them. Aqualad couldn't watch but refused to leave the room. Wally Just stared at the screen tears rolling down his face. Flash had tried to remove him from the room but he refused. Batman, well batman for the first time since his parent's death was crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Once joker finished beating robin he stepped out the way reviling robin's body. His body was bruised and bleeding all over.

"Bye-bye" laughed the joker as the screen went blank.

Batman, Wally and Kaldur were just stood there. Aquaman and Flash came in. Aquaman lead Kaldur out to talk to him. Wally stood there and cried into Flashes chest. Batman started work on finding robin straight away.

When Artemis came in she saw Wally and went over to him. For all the times to deny they were a couple, now was not the time. She went over and comforted him and asked what happened. Wally' only reply was "we need to find him, now!"

*With Robin*

Robins POV:

I woke up on the concrete floor. My head was pounding and my vision was blurry. I was in a dimly lit room with no windows. I looked round but all I saw was 4 walls. I tried to sit up but a shooting pain went up my right arm when I lent on it. I forgot that joker broke it along with my knee. Everywhere hurt. Oh yea, I forgot joker battered me until I blacked out. I lay there looking up to the ceiling, I hoped batman would come soon. I don't think I will survive long. I'm hungry and thirsty.

Just then joker came in laughing but stopped when he saw me awake. I looked at him with the best glare I could but in my condition the glare was more like a cry for help. He just stood there and laughed at me. He came close and I tried to back away but failed. He grabbed me and put something around my neck. At first I thought he was going to strangle me, but when he let me go and the thing that was on my neck was still on I realised something. The collar was a suppression collar like the ones at bell rev. He pulled out a remote. "Now you're going to tell me the secret ID of batman or fry." He laughed

"Never" I replied

"I'll give you until the count of 3." He said angrily. "1… 2… 3!" he said pressing the button on the remote sending a shock all the way through my body. He didn't stop it just kept going until lights danced at the side of my vision and the word went black again.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman was trying to track the source of the message. Wally was sat on the couch as Artemis lay down with her head on his lap. Wally wasn't crying anymore but Artemis was. Wally comforted her taking the hair tie out of her hair and running his fingers through her hair.

Megan was sadly baking cookies to make the team feel better but she knew that they won't be until robin is safe. Connor was training with Back Canary taking the time to get rid of the anger inside of him.

*with Robin*

Robins POV:

I woke up my head spinning still and the pain in all of me. I couldn't see anything, a piece of cloth was blindfolding me. I realised something, I was tied to a chair. I was tied to the chair by my chest, my arms were free. All of a sudden the blindfold was removed and the bright light blinded me. Once my eyes got used to the light, I was met by Harley Quinn. She had a remote in one hand and a bat in the other.

"Hello Bird Boy" she said

"what do u want?" I asked trying to sound confident but failed.

"I want to know who batman is," she held the bat up so it was lent on my shoulder. "And you're going to tell me who it is"

"And so I've said before," I said looking at her "no"

"fine," she said "start recording" a thug came out of the shadows with a camera.

*At Mount Justice*

Batman was trying to find robin and Wally was helping.

"So how do you know he will still be in Gotham?" asked Wally.

"1) it's the joker and 2) that's where robin's utility belt signal last came from" replied batman

"wait," wally said "that's why robin doesn't leave the bat cave without it, because you're tracking him everywhere he goes!"

"It's for his own safety" said batman. Before Wally could reply the computers screen lit up with:

INCOMNING MESSAGE

The message came up on the screen and batman pressed a button to trace it. But a signal came up on the screen from robins belt.

"Kid go to the co-ordinates and tell me if robins there, GO!" he shouted at Wally. Wally wasted no time he changed and zoomed out of the mountain as fast as you could say "kid flash".

"Hello b-man" said Harley "I guess your wondering what we've done to robin, well he's okay, for now" she said as she pointed to robin.

"He won't tell me who u are so I'm going to beat it out of him" she said as she hit robin round the face with the bat. She kept beating him with the bat breaking a few ribs along the way until she stopped. "Now, boy blunder, tell me who batman is or get the shock of your life" she said holding up the remote. Robin shook his head. "Alright then you were warned" Harley pushed a button and the collar shocked him. He tried to hold back but he let out a scream.

The rest of the team ran in at the sound of robins scream and looked at the screen. There little bird was being shocked.

Suddenly robin stopped screaming and his head dropped so it was facing the floor. He was out cold again. But the shock didn't stop he couldn't last any longer. In a few seconds he would be dead.

Suddenly a streak of red and yellow flashed across the screen and took out Harley causing the collar to disable. He then took out the camera thug and held it "batman we're at the old Arkham Asylum building hurry." Kid Flash said.

With not a moment to lose batman ran to the zeda beam and went to the bat cave. He got in the bat mobile and sped off. It took him 2 minutes to get to arkham. He ran in and saw that Kid Flash had already untied robin and was holding him (bridal style). Robin's eyes were closed. They both ran to the bat mobile and Kid flash place robin in the passenger's seat and jumped in the back. Batman zoomed off towards mount justice.


	5. Chapter 5

Batman pulled into the parking bay, jumped out and ran over to robin's side. He picked him up (bridal style) and ran him to the infirmary. Wally followed. "Wally, go get Alfred" said Bruce. "But Bruce, Dick…" Wally began. "Just get Alfred" Bruce shouted. Wally ran off to the zeda beam and typed in where he wanted to go, The Bat-cave. Bruce started hooking Dick up to different machines. His heart had a very weak pulse and he had lost a lot of blood. He had 4 broken ribs, a broken arm and a shattered knee cap. The Zeda beam announced the arrival of Kid Flash and Agent A (Alfred). They both ran to the infirmary. Alfred was shocked when he saw dick like he was. He asked Bruce to go outside and Wally too. They both did and waited. A/N: Re-upload of this chapter. Sorry it's so short next update will be soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The morning came and still no news on robin. Wally had fallen asleep on the couch and batman was sat on a chair just staring into space. They were desperate to see if robin was okay.

Just then Alfred walked out of the infirmary. Batman, practically, jumped to his feet.

"You can see him now," Alfred said in a quiet tone "but he's asleep"  
Batman walked into the room afraid to see his 'son' like this.  
Once he got in the room he saw his son lying on the bed with his arm in a cast. He had an oxygen mask on as one of the broken ribs punctured his lung. He was asleep but he looked that pale that batman thought he was dead. It was only the reassuring beep if the heart monitor that made him believe he was still alive. He pulled up a chair by robin's side. Never had he seen robin so defenceless before, so broken, so vulnerable. The dark knight put his hand on robin's hand and put his head by robins. He fell to sleep listening to his sons breathing.

Meanwhile:

Wally had just woken up and noticed batman was gone and the door to the infirmary wasn't closed properly. He walked over to the door and popped his head around the door. What he saw was what he thought he wouldn't ever see. The dark knight fast asleep with is hand on robins extremely pale hand. He decided to let batman and robin sleep in peace so he went back to the couch and fell back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**Hi it's me robinlover2001. I just wanted to say thank you to all of the reviews in getting. When I first wrote I thought no one would review but now I know I was wrong. I wish I could hug all of you so *virtual hugs all my reviewers*  
onto the story (p.s: some spitfire and DaddyBats moments"**

Chapter 7:

Wally was asleep on the couch and Artemis walked in. she went over to him and tapped his head. He opened his eyes to see the archeress staring at him.  
"What do u want?" he asked  
"Any news on robin?" she asked as wally sat up and she sat next to him.  
"Well I think we will be able to see him after bats has seen him" Wally replied  
"is batman in there now?" she asked  
"yes but he fell asleep and so I didn't go in but robin, you should have seen him art, he was weak." He stopped looking at the floor "when I got to him he had a very weak pulse, over all the years I've known him this isn't the first time he's been 'birdnapped'. But over all of them I've never seen him so…" Wally had to stop because if he carried on he would have cried. Artemis put a comforting arm around wally' shoulders. The two just sat in silence

*In the infirmary*:

Robin had just woken up being blinded by the light. Once his eyes got used to it he saw batman sound asleep with his hand on robins. Robin gently moved his had from the dark knight causing him to wake up. Batman sat up and saw that robin was awake. There was an awkward silence. Robin was the first to speak.  
"Batman, I…" he started but was stopped by batman  
"no," said batman "no explaining, not today"  
"okay," robin said "where's wally?"  
"Last time I saw him he was asleep on the couch outside" batman replied to his son's question  
"That sounds just like wally" robin tried to laugh but it hurt his chest.  
"Do you want me to fetch him?" asked the Dark Knight  
"no, he'll come round" robin said. They sat in silence again.  
"Do you want anything?" batman finally asked.  
"Could I have some food, don't think I've eaten in a while"  
"sure I'll get Alfred to get you something" said batman standing up. "I'll be back in a moment" robin nodded and sunk into the pillows.

**Plz review only a few chapters left guys.  
PM me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**Hello guys it's me again. Thanx again to viewers and reviewers of my story. (sorry for spelling, a) my computer don't correct thing well and B) I'm dyslexic.)  
On to the story.**

Chapter 8:

Batman returned to the room with some food for robin. He gave it to him and watched as robin greedily ate it. Once he had finished he looked up to the dark knight.  
"So," he said "have you seen the team?"  
"not so far, I think they are waiting to be told when they can see you." Replied batman  
"okay" robin said handing batman the empty plate. He looked down at it the cast on his right arm.  
"Are you okay?" asked batman  
"yea, just angry"  
"why do you feel angry?" asked batman confused.  
"For letting joker kidnap me, or how Wally says 'birdnapped'"  
"birdnapped?" batman looked even confused  
"yea I'm robin, a robin is s bird, so he cut off the kid and put bird. Birdnapped." Robin gave batman a smirk and batman just gave a light chuckle.  
"do you want me to tell the team they can see you" asked batman  
"couldn't I see them, like get out of bed" asked robin  
"if you want but you can't walk or have crutches so you'll have to use a wheelchair." The batman replied  
"anything, just get me out of the bed" said robin  
"I know you hate lazing around but you will have to rest your arm and knee for a while." Reminded batman  
"I know but I don't want to spend all the time in bed" replied robin  
"okay" said batman.

**A/N:**

**Last chapter is the team's reaction to robin**

**Review and PM me plz!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **

**Hello guys as u know this story is coming to a close and I hope u have all enjoyed it. And a special thanx to Potter4me who has been extremely helpful to me for my next story.  
On to the story:**

Once robin was dressed and put in a wheelchair he was wheeled by batman down to the lounge. Wally and Artemis were there but no sign of Connor, Kaldur or Megan. Wally looked up to find robin smiling at him. Wally jumped to his feet and went over to him.  
"Wally," robin said smirking at him "thanks for the rescue"  
"it was bats as well" Wally said looking up to where batman was stood but he want there. "I so hate it when you two do that"  
"what? The vanishing thing? It's just what we do" said robin. Artemis came over "hey" she said to robin  
"hey art" he said back "oh, yea and by the way, I know u two are going out"  
"What?" shouted Wally and Artemis at the same time.  
"I'm a detective, I will find things out" robin said.  
"I'm going to get the others, be back in moment" she left the room and headed for the kitchen.  
"How did you find out" asked Wally  
"I saw you two making out" said robin. Wally wheeled robin round do he was sitting by the couch. "And besides, I knew you two were going to go out sooner or later." The two talked for a bit until the rest of the team came in. Megan was the first to fly over to robin. "Robin!" she hugged him and he groaned. "Sorry" she said pulling away from robin. The rest of the team went up to robin.  
"What happened to you?, how are you?" asked Connor  
"well, I got gasses unconscious, kidnapped, beat up and shocked all in a matter of hours, how do u think I am?" robin said in an non-angry tone **(this isn't supposed to be him angry at the team, sorry if it comes across that way.) **the team all sat down on the couch and listened to robin tell them about what he went through.

Batman walked in the room and saw the teens talking to robin. He knew robin would feel better speaking to them out here than I bed. He went over to the team.  
"Robin, it's time to go" he said. The team turned and looked at him wondering how long he had been stood there. They didn't hear him come in. batman walked up to robin and whispered something in his ear.  
"Do u want to go now" Robin nodded as he was tired and said his goodbyes to the team before batman wheeled him off towards the bat-mobile. Batman loaded him into the bat-mobile and did his seat belt up. He walked round to the other side and got in. He sped off toward Gotham City.

**A/N:**

So this story has finished that's 2 story's done (btw my robin I peril story is finished) plenty more to come.


End file.
